Amar no es pecado
by OnceUponAPunk
Summary: El corazón de Remus Lupin siempre le perteneció a Hermione y las malas decisiones de ambos sólo le traeran dolor a Tonks hasta el último momento...
1. El Inicio de Todo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos creados por J.K. Rowling, historia sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Posible lemon en un futuro, relación adulto/menor, spoilers DH en un futuro

**Amar no es pecado**

**Capítulo I – El Inicio de Todo**

****

El quinto año de los chicos había llegado a su final, y juntos llegaron a King Kross en donde se encontraron con la orden y los Weasley, Harry se alegró mucho de verlos ahí ya que el recuerdo de tener que irse al infierno compartido con los Dursley y el recuerdo de que Sirius Black está muerto sólo empeoraba la condición anímica del niño que vivió. La orden le dijo un par de cosas a los Dursley para advertirles que lo traten bien.

"Cuídate, Harry" dijo Lupin con voz queda "estaremos en contacto"

"Nos veremos pronto, compañero" le dijo Ron mientras le estrechaba la mano

"Muy pronto, Harry, te lo aseguro" le sonrió Hermione.

Harry les sonrió a todos y les agradeció, en especial a Moody por haber asustado al tío Vernon.

Una vez que Harry y los Dursley se pusieron en marcha algunos se separaron pero Lupin, los Weasley y Hermione regresaron a la madriguera.

"Yo los acompañaré, Molly" le sonrió Lupin a la Sra. Weasley y ella asintió, se despidieron de los demás.

"¿Te acompaño?" dijo una sonriente Tonks al hombre lobo. Hermione sin notarlo puso una cara de desagrado, Tonks no le caía mal pero esa actitud empalagosa para con Lupin ya empezaba a cansarle.

"No, gracias, está todo bien" Remus le dedicó una media sonrisa y le dio la espalda para irse a la madriguera, Tonks había notado como Lupin poco a poco se había alejado de ella, todo porque ella le había confesado su amor por él.

Ya en casa los ánimos se habían calmado, la noche había caído y los Weasley se despidieron de Lupin , este salió de la madriguera, justo afuera en una banca estaba Hermione, leyendo cómodamente sola como siempre.

"¿Interesante lectura?" Hermione se sobresaltó un poco ya que no había notado la presencia del hombre lobo, este se rió ligeramente

"Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte"

"No pasa nada, es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa, a veces me sumerjo demasiado en mis libros" le sonrió y cerró su libro.

"Sólo quería despedirme de ti… ah, también la Sra. Weasley me mandó a decirte que la cena estaba lista" Remus le sonrió tiernamente.

"Oh muchas gracias, iré enseguida" Hermione se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de Lupin, por alguna razón poco a poco se fue enamorando de él.

"Claro claro" ambos se pusieron de pie y el la abrazó "cuídate mucho Hermione y mantente en contacto con los chicos durante las vacaciones, los tiempos cada vez son más difíciles" Hermione sintió el calor en su rostro y como se ruborizaba.

"L-Lo haré, profesor" le devolvió con mucha fuerza el abrazo, jamás pensó que podría hacerlo, era como si el tiempo no transcurriera más. Cuando por fin se separaron fue incluso más raro que cuando se abrazaron, por alguna extraña razón se quedaron mirándose, Hermione estaba enamorada de él y se entendía su comportamiento pero ¿por qué Lupin la miraría así? Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando su ex-profesor se acercó tanto a ella que sus labios terminaron juntándose en un beso. La sorpresa que le invadía era enorme pero a los pocos segundos cerró los ojos, rodeó su cuello y le devolvió el beso, profundo y lleno de amor.


	2. Aquellos Felices Días

**Capítulo II**

Lupin corrió a abrir la puerta de su casa al escuchar el timbre, al pie del marco estaba Hermione sonriente, tiró la mochila al suelo y abrazó con fuerza al licántropo.

"Me alegra tanto que vinieras"

"No rechazaría una invitación así por nada del mundo" la felicidad de Hermione era enorme y su fuera abrazo lo demostraba.

"Discúlpame de nuevo, de verdad quería pasar por ti pero la orden y…" las palabras de Lupin se vieron interceptadas por los labios de la joven, se sentía tan bien tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y poderla besar.

"Soy muy inteligente como para perderme, además lo único que quería era verte de nuevo" la castaña le sonrió y pasó al interior de la casa, Remus tomó su mochila y cerró la puerta.

"Ven, te mostraré tu habitación" le sonrió y besó su mejilla, la tomó de la mano y la guió por los pasillos de su casa

"Y bien ¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres? ¿Y a los muchachos?"

"Pues a mis padres les dije que estaría en la madriguera y a los muchachos sólo les comenté que estaría en verano ocupada y que nos veríamos en King Kross, a Ronald no pareció agradarle la idea de que no fuera ni un día a visitarlos a la madriguera y me pidieron mil explicaciones pero me las arreglé solita"

"La verdad es que no me siento muy bien al respecto sobre mentirles a tus padres y amigos" Lupin abrazó por detrás a su nueva novia y besó suavemente su mejilla.

"Yo tampoco pero… lo mejor será no decir nada, la verdad es que no quiero tener que justificarle ni explicarle nada a nadie, siento que es algo que quiero guardar sólo para mi, mantenerlo como algo mío"

"Pues lo soy… tuyo" se sonrieron mutuamente y Hermione se volteó para besarlo una vez más.

"Me alegra que hayas aceptado quedarte el verano entero conmigo" murmuró sobre los labios de la castaña.

"Me alegra que me hayas besado aquella noche" Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Ya no podía resistirlo más, me encantas, eres tan hermosa, inteligente y dulce. Hubiera sido un tonto si no aprovechaba aquella oportunidad" volvió a unir sus labios contra los de ella, pero este beso se hizo más y más profundo, el hambre que sentía el uno por el otro era enorme, ninguno de los dos podía contralar la inminente pasión que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Lupin la levantó e hizo que las piernas de la joven rodearan su cintura, colocó delicadamente su espalda contra la pared mientras el bajaba lentamente por su cuello para llenarlo de besos y lamidas. Hermione suspiraba y enredaba los dedos en el cabello de su amante, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de una forma que no comprendía, sentía como todo su interior se incendiaba con cada beso que Lupin le daba, cada caricia le hacía anhelar otra y otra más. El licántropo comenzó a despojar lentamente a su amada de la ropa que ya empezaba a estorbar sin dejar de llenarla de besos mientras que la castaña metía las manos por debajo de la camisa y el suéter de su amante para arañarle suavemente el abdomen.

"H-Hermione no se si luego pueda detenerme…"

"No quiero… que te detengas" le susurró a Lupin en el oído mientras le daba una suave mordida en la oreja. Ella podía sentir la ya crecida erección de su novio en el estómago y eso sólo la excitaba más "No te atrevas a detenerte"

Lupin tragó saliva y la colocó en la cama, ambos se había liberado de la tortuosa ropa y él se acomodó encima de ella mirándola a los ojos.

"Es… mi primera vez" le susurró tímidamente la Gryffindor.

"Descuida, prometo que todo saldrá bien" le sonrió y besó su frente, bajó a besar su boca y poco a poco recorrió con un camino de besos hasta llegar a su intimidad, eso le provocó un escalofrío a la castaña pero poco a poco se fue relajando y se dedicó a disfrutar. Lupin se colocó de nuevo sobre ella y entrelazó ambas manos con las suyas, Hermione lo miró un poco nerviosa y soltó un gemido al instante en que Remus comenzó a penetrarla cuidadosamente. Le dio una lamida en la mejilla sin soltar sus manos y comenzó con un lento vaivén, conforme Hermione se fue acostumbrando aumentó el ritmo, la castaña soltó sus manos y se aferró a la espalda de su amante, el ritmo aumentaba más y más y ambos gemían llenos de placer. Después de un rato, el clímax les llegó a ambos y se vieron envueltos en fuertes oleajes de placer, Lupin cayó rendido al lado de su novia y Hermione se acurrucó en sus brazos aún luchado por recuperar aire.

"Wow… eso fue…sin palabras" sonrió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Oh por Merlín, me alegra que te haya gustado" le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su frente.

"Me encantó y… se que este sólo es el comienzo de las vacaciones" ambos se rieron.

"Así es, cielo… me va a dar mucha tristeza tener que dejarte ir a Hogwarts"

"¿Pero me visitarás no es así?"

"Créeme que haré todo lo posible por ir, dulzura, si necesitan aurores seré el primero en ofrecerme para tenerte cerca" la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su mejilla.

"Eso me parece una brillante y excelente idea, pero también tenía planeado pasar las navidades contigo"

"¡Excelente idea! Claro que sí, nada me gustaría más… siempre la paso solo así que el tenerte aquí sería más que maravilloso" Lupin besó sus labios y la abrazó con mucha fuerza.

"Oh y espera, tengo algo para ti"

"¿Para mí?"

"Así es" Hermione se levantó a buscar en su mochila y regresó a la cama. "Toma, esto es para ti" le entregó en la mano una hermosa cadena dorada que al final de ella colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de nutria.

"Wow, es hermoso pero ¿una nutria?"

"Si, es la forma de mi patronus y quiero que la tengas siempre, así nunca podrás sacarme de tus pensamientos" le sonrió y besó cortamente sus labios.

"Gracias, mi amor, nunca me lo quitaré"

"Eso espero eh" se rió y le regaló otro beso.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos por una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla?"

"Me parece una grandiosa y maravillosa idea" Hermione beso suave y lentamente a su novio.

"Pero a este paso jamás nos separaremos" Remus se rió "Anda, vístete, te espero" Hermione le sonrió y se dispuso a vestirse. Lupin se puso la cadena que le regaló y sonrió porque sabía que ese dije sería lo que siempre le haría recordarla.


	3. Por Un Bien Mayor

**Capítulo III**

Ante el sonido de las puertas que se abrían, todos voltearon a ver, Harry Potter hacía su entrada a la enfermería y Hermione corrió a abrazarlo; Lupin se movió hacia él también, mirándolo ansiosamente.

"¿Estás bien Harry?"

"Estoy bien... ¿Cómo está Bill?" pregunto un angustiado Harry, pero, nadie respondió. A espaldas de Hermione había una cara irreconocible yaciendo sobre la almohada de Bill, tan gravemente cortado y rasgado, que parecía grotesco. Madame Pomfrey estaba dando toquecitos a sus heridas con un ungüento verde de fuerte olor. Hermione regresó su atención al igual que todos los demás hacia Bill.

"Él no fue mordido en luna llena" dijo Ron, quien estaba mirando fijamente la cara de su hermano, como si pudiera, de alguna manera, forzarlo a curarse sólo mirándolo fijamente "Greyback no se había transformado, ¿así que seguramente Bill no será un verdadero...?" Miró a Lupin con aire vacilante.

"No, no creo que Bill vaya a ser un verdadero hombre lobo" dijo Lupin "pero eso no significa que no habrá alguna contaminación. Esas son heridas malditas. Es improbable que se curen completamente, y Bill puede tener algunas características de lobo de ahora en adelante." Ron no podía disimular la cara de angustia y de pronto su expresión se tornó algo colérica.

"¿Y Dumbledore? El debe saber algo, el debe ayudarlo… Bill peleó con todo contra esos maniáticos, se lo debe…" Las palabras de Ron fueron interrumpidas por su hermana menor.

"Dumbledore está muerto, Ron" el semblante de todos cambió automáticamente.

"No" dijo Lupin cambiando desesperadamente la mirada de Ginny a Harry, como esperanzado en que este último la contradijera, pero cuando Harry no lo hizo, Lupin se desplomó en una silla al lado de la cama de Bill, con sus manos sobre su cara. Harry nunca había visto antes a Lupin perder el control.

"¿Cómo murió?" susurró Tonks "¿Cómo pasó?"

"Snape lo mato"' dijo Harry. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a Harry incrédulamente, su miedo aumentaba al escuchar la narración de los hechos, su amigo les contó desde el momento en que asaltaron la torre de astronomía hasta el fatídico momento en que Snape lanzó el Avada Kedavra contra el amado director. Todos estaban atónitos. Al poco rato McGonagall, los señores Weasley y Fleur se les unieron en la sala mientras que en el fondo y resonando por toda la oscuridad del castillo, se oía el lamento de Fawkes. Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, Fleur y la Sra. Weasley estaban llorando y abrazándose. Ron parecía tan pasmado como Harry y Ginny y Hermione intercambiaban miradas sobresaltadas.  
"¡Lo ves!" dijo una voz tensa. Tonks estaba mirando furiosa a Lupin "Ella todavía quiere casarse con él, ¡aún cuando él ha sido mordido! ¡A ella no le importa!" Hermione quitó la mirada de sus amigos para ver a Tonks algo molesta, quería decirle que dejara de una vez a Remus en paz pero la cordura le regaló un destello que venció a su enojo y recordó que nadie en esa sala, que ninguna alma sabía el amor que Lupin y ella se profesaban.

El licántropo tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Hermione para luego mirar de nuevo al suelo. "Es diferente" apenas y movió los labios, parecía súbitamente tenso "Bill no será un hombre lobo por completo. Los casos son completamente..."

"Pero a mí no me importa tampoco, ¡no me importa!" dijo Tonks, tomando el frente de la túnica de Lupin y sacudiéndolo "...te lo he dicho un millón de veces..."

"Y yo te he dicho un millón de veces que soy muy viejo para ti, muy pobre... muy peligroso..." Remus se sentía más y más incomodo, se le caía la cara de vergüenza no por lo que le decía Tonks, si no por el hecho de que Hermione estaba ahí admirando el espectáculo.

"He dicho todo el tiempo que estás tomando una postura ridícula sobre esto, Remus" dijo el Sr. Weasley sobre el hombro de Fleur mientras ella se enderezaba.

"No estoy siendo ridículo" dijo Lupin calmadamente.

Era el colmo, ahora hasta el Sr. Weasley se había metido a dar su opinión en algo que ni a Remus mismo le interesaba.

"Ella te quiere" agregó el Sr Weasley con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Este no...es el momento para discutirlo" dijo Lupin evitando las miradas de todos, excepto la de Hermione, buscaba confort y entendimiento en sus ojos y a la vez parecía que con sólo mirarla le decía _aguanta, por favor, discúlpame_, _no te molestes..._ "Dumbledore está muerto." Añadió sin dejar de mirarla, Hermione le devolvía la mirada pero sólo había tristeza en ella.

"Dumbledore habría estado más feliz que nadie de pensar que habría un poquito más de amor en el mundo" dijo la profesora McGonagall secamente, justo en el momento en que las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de nuevo y Hagrid entró, Hermione aprovechó para salir de la enfermería, no podía estar un segundo más ahí, todas las personas que admiraba y respetaba la estaban torturando con palabras y ellos ni siquiera lo sabían. Harry tuvo que irse con McGonagall, Hagrid y los profesores al despacho de Dumbledore mientras que los demás aguardaron en la enfermería, Lupin esperó un lapso prudente para desaparecerse de ahí e ir tras Hermione pero no la encontró. Hermione se encontraba al pie de una escalera, lloraba silenciosamente mientras que el lamento de Fawkes acompañaba melancólicamente al de ella. Era tiempo de tomar decisiones, por el bien de todos, por su propio bien.

**XXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Todas las clases fueron suspendidas, y todos los exámenes pospuestos. Algunos alumnos fueron alejados rápidamente de Hogwarts por sus padres durante los dos días siguientes: las gemelas Patil se fueron antes del desayuno en la mañana siguiente a la muerte de Dumbledore y Zacharias Smith fue escoltado fuera del castillo por su padre. Finnigan, por otro lado, se negó rotundamente a acompañar a su madre a casa; los dos tuvieron una pelea a gritos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasaban todo su tiempo juntos, a Hermione le encantaba estar con ellos pero sobretodo, había evitado a Remus desde aquel día en que Dumbledore había sido asesinado, la búsqueda intensiva por descifrar que significaban las iníciales R.A.B. la habían mantenido con la mente en otro lado y Lupin no había podido hacer mucho ya que su deber como auror, los asuntos con el ministerio y la preparación del funeral de Dumbledore lo tenían ocupado.

Hermione organizó sus cosas ya que el expreso de Hogwarts partiría una hora después de que el funeral concluyera. Se dispuso a bajar y buscó en el gran comedor a sus amigos, al llegar pudo observar cómo las cosas lucían tan fuera de lugar; el asiento central, el asiento del fallecido director estaba vacío, justo en el lugar de Snape se encontraba Rufus Scrimgeour y al lado, Percy Weasley.

"Es casi la hora" dijo Mcgonagall y todos la miraron. "Por favor, sigan a sus Jefes de sus casas afuera, a los terrenos. Gryffindors, conmigo." Todos se levantaron silenciosamente y caminaron hasta el lago, ahí habían cientos de sillas y de gente conocida, no muy lejos pudo divisar a la Orden y a Remus se le iluminó la mirada al ver a Hermione.

"Ahora los alcanzo, se me olvidó algo" Harry asintió y siguió caminando junto con Ginny y Ron, se sentaron al final de una fila a un lado del lago. La joven Gryffindor caminó hacía una pequeña colina rodeada de árboles desde la cual se podía ver a toda la gente presente y se divisaba sin problema aquella mesa blanca.

"Te he estado buscando como loco, Hermione" Lupin apareció de entre los árboles y se situó a su lado.

"Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, la otra noche fue algo… difícil" Hermione tragó saliva, el recuerdo de ese día, la muerte de Dumbledore, las palabras, los mortífagos, todo fue horrible aquel día.

"Te busqué esa misma noche, por todas partes, hablé con Ron y con Harry pero nadie sabía y enloquecí… yo, deseaba abrazarte como nunca" el licántropo tomó su mano y la miró, Hermione le devolvió la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, deseaba abrazarlo y decirle que juntos podrían pasar más fácilmente estos oscuros días pero se aguantó soltó delicadamente su mano de la de él.

"Voy a dejar Hogwarts, voy a dejar todo, tengo que… irme con Ron y Harry"

"¿Irte? ¿de qué hablas?" Lupin la miro confundido.

"No puedo decirte exactamente qué o a dónde, me gustaría pero no puedo y tienes que entenderlo… por Dumbledore, es algo que tenemos que hacer solos, nosotros tres"

"Entiendo…"

"Quiero que seas feliz y… que lo seas con Tonks" Hermione miraba al suelo sin creer lo que decía y Remus tartamudeó pero no dijo nada, el tampoco lo creía.

"Hermione, yo esperaré a que vuelvas, esperaré hasta…" el auror se detuvo al hablar cuando las manos de su amada lo tomaron del rostro y lo miró fijamente hacia sus ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas a punto de caer al igual que los de ella.

"Remus, te amo… no sé ni siquiera si volveré con vida, si te volveré a ver o si tenemos un futuro juntos…"

"Claro que lo tenemos, cuando todo esto termine…"

"La guerra empezó y ambos tenemos papeles por desempeñar, yo al lado de Harry y tu al lado de la orden, tenemos que seguir… no quiero causar problemas entre los nuestros"

"¿Peleas?" dijo Remus en un susurro.

"Sí, no quiero conflictos con Tonks o con la orden si llegaran a enterarse de lo nuestro. Si entre nosotros no nos apoyamos, entonces perderemos, el mundo mágico depende del buen desempeño de nuestros roles" Hermione acariciaba el rostro de su amante, su mirada se tornaba más y más desesperada.

"Si el mundo mágico se va al infierno, quiero irme contigo a mi lado…" una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del licántropo.

"Lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado, pero tu perteneces a los aurores, debes luchar y permanecer al lado de Tonks…"

"¡A mí me vale un carajo Tonks! Me basta con la orden diciéndome todo el tiempo que debería estar con ella, que ella me quiere... no lo hagas tu también" Lupin se separó de ella y Hermione soltó una lágrima, intentó ignorar su comentario.

"Forma una familia con ella, vive tu vida mientras puedas, yo tengo que partir…"

Lupin se acercó rápidamente a ella y tomó su rostro. "Lo haría por ti, pídeme que lo haga y lo haré… pero en ningún momento dejaré de amarte, ni un segundo, ni un respiro" Ambos se miraron fijamente y Hermione no aguantó más las lágrimas, poco a poco cayeron y tuvo que tragar varias veces saliva para poder hablar.

"Hazlo… necesito que lo hagas por el bien de todos, por un bien mayor." Se miraron por unos segundos más y luego se besaron, profundamente, tal como un beso de despedida debería ser. Hermione aflojó la corbata de Remus y deslizó la cadena que le había regalado entre sus manos, la sostuvo y la apretó mientras le susurraba. "Te amo, ninguna guerra, ni nadie, cambiará eso"

Lupin besó su frente y ambos tuvieron que dirigir sus miradas al frente al escuchar el discurso que indicaba el inicio del servicio funerario. Hermione tomó por última vez la mano de su amado mientras ambos miraban lo que sucedía, brillantes llamas blancas habían salido alrededor del cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa sobre la que descansaba: se levantaron más y más altas, tapando el cuerpo, el humo blanco hizo espirales en el cielo y extrañas formas al momento siguiente el fuego había desaparecido. En su lugar había una tumba de mármol blanca, cubriendo el cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa en la que había descansado. No muy lejos de ellos, los centauros presentaron sus respetos.

Al terminar todo, Hermione divisó a Harry caminando con Scrimgeour y luego lo vio reunirse con Ron, fue ahí cuando supo que lo difícil apenas comenzaría y que sus amigos la necesitarían a su lado, así que miró a Remus pero no le dijo nada, sólo lo miró, tranquila y amorosamente, Lupin le dedicó la misma media sonrisa que ella le estaba regalando y se acercó a secar sus lágrimas, besó su frente y por último sus labios. Hermione acarició la nutria dorada que colgaba del pecho del auror y el acarició su mano, le dedicó una última mirada y poco a poco soltó su mano para luego bajar y reunirse con sus amigos. La joven gryffindor discutió los siguientes pasos que tomaría con Ron y Harry mientras a lo lejos pudo ver como Remus se acercaba a hablar con Tonks, no sabía que le dijo pero ella lo abrazó, tomó su mano y se alejó del lugar, observó como al caminar Remus miraba a todos lados, sabía que estaba buscándola para mirarla una última vez, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que el no pudiera divisarla… Hermione sonrió y derramó una lágrima porque no le quedaba nada más, ahora lo único que quedaba era ayudar a Harry y terminar con lo que Voldermort había empezado.

**XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no los haya hecho esperar mucho hehehe gracias a todos los que han estado agregando a sus_ Favorite Authors _y a sus_ Favorite Storys_! Porfavor dejen comentarios, son la mejor motivación para nosotros que nos gusta compartir estas historias con ustedes ^^


	4. Con El Mundo Sobre Nuestros Hombros

**Capítulo IV**

Hermione y Ron cruzaron la puerta de la cocina, su mejor amigo lo saludó con unas alegres palmadas en la espalda pero la muchacha lo abrazó con mucha fuerza al igual que siempre, vivía preocupada por su otro mejor amigo. Todos se fueron a la cocina y se acomodaron en distintos lugares, Hermione se unió a sus amigos. El momento se tornó (como siempre) incómodo para la castaña cuando Tonks y Lupin entraron y se colocaron cerca de ellos, Tonks lucía feliz y radiante, Hermione le dedicaba pequeñas miradas a Remus y varias veces lo atrapó mirándola de vuelta, avergonzado.

"¿Ya has visto, Harry?" La voz de Tonks interrumpió sus pensamientos y tanto ella como Ron voltearon a ver al igual que Harry. La aurora sentada en la lavadora, levantaba orgullosa la mano, en ella, un bello anillo adornaba su dedo.

"¿Se casaron?" Harry estaba muy sorprendido y Hermione sintió un golpe invisible en el estómago seguido por un nudo en la garganta… como si algo se hubiera derrumbado en su interior.

"Eh… sentimos no haberlos invitado, fue una ceremonia muy pequeña" Lupin no miraba a nadie, simplemente evadió miradas ya que estaba no sólo incómodo si no dolido, de verdad que no quería sacar el tema a flote pero Tonks estaba tan orgullosa que iba por ahí contándole a todos. Intentó dirigirle una mirada a Hermione y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme melancolía… la muchacha miraba al piso y sólo él además de ella, sabían que tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

"Caray… mu-muchas felici…"

"Si, hermoso, pongan atención" Moody interrumpió la plática y Hermione no pudo sentirse más agradecida, tomó un respiro muy profundo y al igual que todos, dirigió su mirada y su atención hacia Moody, por ahora había cosas más importantes como mantener a salvo a su amigo Harry.

A todos se les indicó que beberían un poco de poción multijugos y que todos tomarían el aspecto de Harry Potter para distraer a los mortífagos y trasladar sano y salvo al niño que vivió hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks.

Todo resultó un fracaso, alguien los había traicionado… todos sabían que la guerra había empezado pero para algunos, en especial para Hermione y los más jóvenes, no esperaban que las cosas empeorarían tanto… las bajas continuaban, ahora habían perdido a Moody, a Hedwig y la oreja de George, este último lo tomó con humor pero era una pena que un joven tuviera que sufrir de ese tipo de heridas sin remedio a tan corta edad.

A pesar de que Harry había querido irse, ella y Ron lograron de quedarse aunque sea un día más para la boda de Bill y Fleur. El ambiente era demasiado tenso, se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y los encuentros con Remus en la madriguera eran horribles, por un lado se sentía triste y traicionada (a pesar de que el acuerdo de que Remus siguiera con su vida al lado de Tonks había sido mutuo) y por el otro lado sentía unas ganas enorme de abrazarlo y decirle lo feliz que estaba de que el no muriera durante el ataque de la noche pasada, quería besarlo y decirle que lo amaba y por eso se sentía tan mal, sentía que traicionaba a Tonks… siempre ha tenido una buena relación con ella pero, ambas se habían enamorado del mismo hombre para desgracia mutua.

"¿Notas algo raro en Lupin" Hermione tiró el ejemplar de _Los Cuentos de Beedle El Bardo _al escuchar semejante pregunta, Harry lo recogió enseguida y se lo devolvió.

"¿Estás bien, Hermione?" la chica agarró el libro de nuevo de las manos de su amigo.

"S-Si Si, gracias eh… ¿Qué decías?"

"Que si notas algo extraño en Lupin… no sé, lo veo triste, raro, en cambio Tonks…"

"No tengo idea, Harry ¿por qué yo habría de saber algo de Lupin" Hermione le dio la espalda y tragó saliva.

"Bueno, sólo preguntaba… pensé que alguien más lo notaría pero creo que es sólo impresión mía" Harry se rascó la cabeza.

"Chicos, vengan a la fiesta… Hermione por Dios, luego podrás leer el libro" Ron los apresuró y los escoltó hasta la gran carpa donde festejaban todos, la castaña no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí por obvias razones. Ron se había llevado a Harry para presentarle a más Weasleys y Hermione fue por un trago.

"¡Hermione!" Krum venía a paso rápido y la saludó, la castaña se sonrojó ligeramente, no es que sintiera algo por Viktor pero siempre será su primer amor y le da bochorno recordarlo.

"¡Viktor! ¿cómo es que has venido? Es un gusto verte"

"Fleur me invitó ¿cómo has estado?" Viktor le sonrió.

"Muy bien, gracias… ¿cómo va el quidditch?"

"Más que excelente, esta temporada ha sido fabulosa, a pesar de que las cosas se han visto un poco complicadas con lo de el regreso de tu-sabes-quien… ha sido difícil pero por el momento nada se ha cancelado" Viktor tomó un sorbo de su bebida y Hermione divisó al fondo de la carpa a Remus quien, para su sorpresa, no estaba junto a Tonks.

"Excelente… de verdad me alegro, Viktor ¿me disculpas?"

"Eh claro, claro" Viktor arqueó las cejas y se apartó de su camino. La castaña caminó y fingió rellenar su bebida hasta captar la atención de Remus.

"Hey, Hola" Lupin le dedicó una media sonrisa.

"Hola" contestó Hermione seriamente.

"Podríamos hablar un minuto… ¿afuera?" El licántropo tragó saliva y la bruja asintió con la cabeza, ambos caminaron lejos de la carpa y el bullicio de la fiesta. Cuando se enfrentaron el uno al otro difícilmente se dirigieron la mirada, pero Hermione tomó el valor y fue la primera en hablar.

"Así que… se casaron" a la muchacha le tomó mucho trabajo el poder pronunciar eso, todavía le parecía un mal sueño el hecho de que el amor de su vida estuviera casado y con alguien a quien tanto ella como sus amigos la mantenían cerca ¿cuándo se tornó todo AÚN más complicado?

"Hermione, tu dijiste que continuara, lo hice porque lo acordamos yo en ningún momento…"

"No… no tienes porque explicarme, sé qué fue lo que dijimos aquel día pero, no esperaba que todo sucediera tan deprisa… no pensé…" Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero trago con fuerza y continuó. "Es sólo que… no puedo creer que seas mi alma gemela y no vayamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos" la Gryffindor le dio la espalda para dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y secarlas en ese mismo instante. Remus colocó ambas manos en los hombros de la chica.

"Perdóname, Hermione, sabía que no debí hacerlo…" Hermione cerró los ojos, se volteó y le sonrió.

"No hay ningún problema, Remus… ésta es la vida que nos tocó vivir"

"¿Me concedes esta pieza?"

"¿Cómo?" Hermione enarcó una ceja.

"Que bailes conmigo, por favor"

"Remus, no creo que sea adecuado…"

"Sólo es un baile, Srita. Granger, no puede dañar a nadie" ambos sonrieron.

"Tienes razón" la castaña tomó la mano de Lupin y él rodeó su cintura con la otra mano libre… la canción era lenta y poco a poco ambos se acercaron más, Hermione colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus y por un momento se olvidó del resto del mundo… por primera vez en un buen tiempo se sintió mejor, recordó aquellos días tan felices en que Remus era completamente suyo aunque, algo le decía, que jamás dejó de ser suyo… al menos en el interior. Ambos permanecieron callados, en silencio, dejaron que la música hablara por ellos, ninguno quería arruinarlo.

"Oye Ron ¿has visto a Remus" Tonks quien se había teñido de rubia para la ocasión especial le sonreía al pelirrojo.

"No, para nada" la bruja divisó unas sombras detrás de la carpa que le llamaron la atención.

"Olvídalo, gracias" Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, mientras que la aurora caminaba hacía donde las sombras que bailaban.

"¿Remus?" no hubo respuesta, pero para antes de que pudiera descifrar si se trataba de su marido, la velada se volvió un caos, el patronus de uno los aurores avisó que los mortífagos llegarían y al siguiente segundo puro pánico, la gente se atravesaba por doquier.

"¡Mortífagos!" gritó Hermione separándose de Remus, ambos se miraron y sacaron sus varitas automáticamente, entraron a la carpa y la gente los separó, la castaña lo encontró con la mirada pero el sólo la miró con preocupación, negó con la cabeza y alcanzó a leer los labios… _Vete. _

Fue realmente difícil tener que darle una vez más la espada al hombre que amaba, sin saber si saldrían vivos de aquel encuentro pero corrió con todas sus fuerzas y empujó hasta toparse con Ron, lo agarró fuertemente de la mano y juntos buscaron a Harry, al encontrarlo se desaparecieron juntos sin mirar atrás. Los tres aparecieron en una calle muy oscura.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué haremos? ¡No tenemos nada que ponernos!" Ron estaba aterrorizado, la huída había sido demasiado.

"Debí haber traído la capa" chilló Harry.

"Tranquilos, todo saldrá bien, traje todo aquí" la castaña intentaba calmarse a sí misma pero luego pensé en Remus y el miedo se coló nuevamente en sus huesos.

La noche no mejoró, el trío había sido atacado en una cafetería, era increíble la rapidez con la que Voldemort y sus mortífagos se movían, habían encarado duelo en pleno mundo muggle, era demasiado… asimilaron que el mejor lugar para ir aunque sea a pasar la noche, sería Grimmault Place, así que se aparecieron ahí y se instalaron. Efectivamente, Moody había colocado encantamientos contra Snape y les habían dado un buen susto pero tras revisar la casa, se aseguraron que todo estaría bien, al menos por un rato. Después de recibir el patronus del Sr. Weasley, todos se sintieron un poco aliviados, al menos esta vez no había habido pérdidas humanas, todos decidieron colocar los sacos de dormir en la sala para pasar la noche juntos, el miedo aún los invadía.

Más entrada la noche, Ron descansaba y Harry también, pero Hermione seguía pensando en él, en Remus, en todo lo que había pasado, en todo de lo que se había enterado, todo era un verdadero desastre. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la cocina, no quería estar lejos de ellos pero la tristeza era mucha, necesitaba desahogarse y ellos no debían enterarse de eso, así que lentamente y en silencio dejó que las lágrimas salieran libres.

"Hermione…" la chica apuntó con la varita

"Tranquila, soy yo" un Harry realmente preocupado se apareció en la puerta y se acercó a ella mientras aquella rápidamente se secaba las lágrimas _¿Es que acaso nunca podría llorar sola y en paz?_ Sabía que su amigo sólo querría ayudar pero le molestaba un poco no poder desahogarse a solas.

"Perdona, Harry, pero yo quisiera…"

"No, Hermione, tú eres la primera en decir que no debemos separarnos y no tienes que ser la fuerte siempre, déjame ayudarte… hace mucho que te veo así de triste, un poco distante ¿Ron te hizo algo?" Hermione rió un poco.

"No, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Ron, es algo muy distinto… y la verdad es que no quisiera hablar de eso…" el muchacho le sonrió y tomó su mano.

"Soy tu mejor amigo, sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar… no le diré a nadie, te lo prometo" Hermione lo miró vacilante, claro que era su mejor amigo pero, _¿podría contarle que estaba enamorada de su ex-profesor quien ahora estaba casado pero que anteriormente había mantenido una relación con ella y que todavía siguen enamorados pero no puede estar juntos?_ Suena mucho hasta para _el niño que vivió_… sin embargo, decidió confiar en él.

"Harry, prométeme que no le dirás nada a Ronald"

"A qué te…"

"Júralo, Harry, de verdad…" Harry notó la seriedad en la mirada y el rostro de su amiga así que asintió.

"Lo juro, Hermione"

"Bien…" la castaña comenzó el relato, le contó desde el primer momento en que Lupin se acercó a besarla, el año y meses que pasaron juntos y las palabras que intercambiaron el día del funeral de Dumbledore. Su amigo escuchó atentamente, jamás le dirigió una mirada de desprecio ni la interrumpió, tomaba su mano y le prestaba toda su atención.

"De verdad, que no tenía ni idea… no tenías porque pasar esto tú sola, sin decirle a nadie, ha sido demasiado"

"Teníamos miedo de ser juzgados u odiados… con lo de Tonks y luego, Ron siempre confundiéndome… era demasiado, Harry" Hermione lucía pálida y desgastada, de verdad la estaba pasando mal, pero contarle a Harry le quitó un peso de encima.

"¿Sabes qué, Hermione? No estás sola, aquí me tienes, si necesitas hablar sólo dime… ya han arriesgado mucho por mí, déjame ser tu apoyo en esto ¿vale?" la chica sonrió y apretó la mano de su amigo.

"Gracias, Harry, en verdad que eres un buen amigo" el muchacho se rió por lo bajo, evitaban hacen ruidos para despertar al pelirrojo.

"Tú eres una magnífica amiga, Hermione, siempre puedes contar conmigo… ya verás como para todos las cosas mejoraran… mejores tiempos nos esperan" la castaña pensó que lo que le decía Harry muy probablemente ni él se lo creía, pero su esfuerzo por hacerla sentir mejor aún en un tiempo tan difícil para él, no sólo era noble, era heróico.

"Vamos a descansar, lo necesitamos" ambos se sonrieron y tomados de la mano se regresaron a las bolsas de dormir. Mañana tendrían que enfrentar otra nueva tormenta, pero lo harían juntos, como siempre.

**cCcCcUuUuUuOoOoOoIiIiIYyYy**

Disculpen si tardé un poco en actualizar pero muchas gracias por leer, de verdad que agradezco cada comentario recibido, los comentarios son los aplausos del escritor ñ.ñ


End file.
